New Super Bradly Bros. Omega
New Super Bradly Bros. Omega (Also known as New Super Bradly Bros. Ω, or even New Super Bradly Bros. O) is a Bradly Seires for theWii made by APIM Group, Inc. Just like any other New Super Bradly Bros. Game, it features new items, levels, foes, bosses and modes. Locally, up to four players are able to play the game, but via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, up to four players can play. The back of the box includes information such as: "NEW ITEMS! Get ready to use some new and returning Power-Ups", "NEW ENEMIES!Bowser has some new and old troopers up in his sleeve!", "NEW MODES! Go with six players on WFC, and play some new battles too!", "Who is this character? You only know it when you play this game!" (indicating Lavora, Dragonia, Harley, Jacob, and Jackson Koopa debut) and "With some guest roles!" (indicating the appearance of Sonic, Blaze, Tails andSilver). Story When Bradly and the gang finally get to the final castle, they find none other than Koopalings himself. One of them has to jump on a ! Switch behind Bowser to defeat him, sending him falling into the lava below. After, Bradly, Shawna, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Daisy, Rosalina, Funky Kong, and Metal Mario celebrate their victory. After the credits, Bowser Jr. is seen limping toward help is Hayley, Keiko, and Susana (probably because he walked all the way from world 1). He meets Bowser Jr., who shows Koopalings. the rest of the Bowser Jr. trying to push Bowser, who is back to normal, right side up. They finally succeed, with a huge thud, causing the castle to fall on top of Koopalings. and his children. Gameplay Features The story mode of the game can be played in either single-player mode or multiplayer cooperative mode. Players are allowed to be freely added and can also be removed in between levels on the World Map. The camera pans as players move and it would zoom in and out as players move farther away or closer to each other. However, there is a limit, and players who are far behind would lose a life. When a player loses a life, they would reappear inside a bubble. The player can shake the Wii Remote to move the bubble closer to the surviving players. The time runs out to zero and then the “Time’s Up!” banner falls at the top of the screen, but the banner tilts. They can then burst that bubble to free them and allow them to resume playing the game. However, if everyone has lost all their life's, or if someone loses a life and everyone else is in a bubble, then all players have to restart the level or from the midway point if the players had reached it. A player can place them self in a bubble by pressing the button on the Wii Remote or the button if a player is using the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. The player inside the bubble cannot be harmed by anything. The player inside the bubble can shake the Wii Remote to bring themself closer to the other players that are currently not in a bubble. Bubbles can only burst when a player not in a bubble comes in contact with the bubble or throws a fireball, an iceball, a shell or a frozen enemy at the bubble. If all the players are in a bubble, they would then have to restart the level. All players would have to return to their normal form, but the players do not lose any lives. When one player grabs the flagpole at the end of the level, the other players would have a limited amount of time to grab the flagpole before the level ends. Cast Playable Characters Buddies Yoshis Yoshi's back yet again! Not only he could stick his out tongue, but he also can throw eggs again! Press the B Button on your Wii Remote to throw an Egg! Not only that, Yoshi colors come at random, each color has a special ability, and downside. There are twelve different colors: *Green **Ability: None **Downside: None *Red **Ability: Throws eggs more powerful than others, defeating harsh foes (not bosses) with one egg. **Downside: Runs slower. *Blue **Ability: Can do higher Flutter Jumps. **Downside: Shorter tongue. *Yellow **Ability: Longer Tongue. **Downside: lower Flutter Jumps. *Pink **Ability: Has higher Jumps. **Downside: Cannot beat enemies without Ground Pound. *Cyan **Ability: Hold eight projectile eggs instead of six. **Downside: Needs more Berries for an item-containing Egg. *Orange **Ability: Runs faster **Downside: Power of throwing Eggs is decreased, so throwing two times on a weak foe. *Brown **Ability: Needs just three instead of five berries for an Item-containing egg. **Downside: Can just hold four projectile Eggs. *Purple **Ability: Can beat strong foes with just one stomp! **Downside: Lower Jumps. *Black **Ability: Allows Bradly to being hit two times by a foe without falling. **Downside: Bradly cannot pick up Power-Ups when sitting on this one. *White **Ability: Allows Bradly to lighten up secret places behind walls. **Downside: It gets dizzy when it uses its tongue too much. *Gold **Ability: Has every ability that all the other Yoshis have. **Downside: None The Gold Yoshi is the rarest race of Yoshi in this game. Not only that, they also have all the abilities of the others! The Green one is the most common. That's because he doesn't have any ability, and neither a downside. Black and White Yoshis are a bit more common than Gold Yoshis. All the other Yoshis are as common, being between the Green one's rarity and the rarity of the Black and White ones. Modes There are some modes in New Super Bradly Bros. Omega: *Adventure Mode - Mario travels along with his friends in this wicked story. *Free Mode - Try to get as many points with your friends in levels! *Battle Mode - Beat your friends in collecting Coins or stealing Big Stars! *Mini-Game Mode - Play alone or with your friends with Mini-Games! *Music Mode - When getting past World 13 for the first time, you're able to listen to your favorite music! Note that every unlocked character, unlocked in one of the 3 Adventure files, are also playable in Free, Battle and Mini-Game Mode. Only Free Mode doesn't Support Wi-Fi Connection. Adventure Mode There are three files. When chosen a file, the Player can choose: *Normal - The game's normal mode. *Expert - Play like in the classic Super Bradly Bros.: no return to an area in a level, Mario always turns back into Small (or dead) when hit, No Toad Houses and no Map items or stock items. This mode is unlockable, and can be Unlocked when get past world 13 in Normal mode. *WFC - Go online and play with someone. When chosen Normal or Expert, the user may choose how many players will play, and then which character the players play. WFC When going on Wi-Fi Connection, the player first needs to search for other players. A second local player could participate as well. When the time is up, or if there are twelve players, all the players may choose one of all the participating players' files. The computer chooses the one of chosen files with a roulette. Where it ends, that file is going to be played. Finally, the players need to choose a character from that file. The leader (the owner of the file) controls the character on the map. Free Mode First, the amount of players need to be chosen. Then which character (inclusive the unlocked ones) the players will be. Then Player 1 chooses the stage. There are Coin stages as well. Battle Mode The player can choose of 4 kinds of Battle Mode before choosing players: *Big Star Bash - This appeared in the original New Super Bradly Bros. Try to get an amount of Big Stars or as many before the time runs out. *Cash 'n' Coins - This appeared in the original Wii version. Try to get as many coins through a level. Get also the Star Coins first. *Settle-Battle - Try to beat the other player to let him lose HP. Power-Ups might help you. *Racing Rush - Try to finish a level earlier than the other player. Don't forget to pick up Coins, they let you lose time in your timer. Dying isn't handy for this. Everywhere *Wins *Battle Theme | Place | Random |} *Lives *Course *Course 2 Big Star Bash Only *Mode *Time *Big Stars Cash 'n' Coins Only *Time *Time 2 *Star Coins *Bosses *Flagpole Bonus? * Worlds This game contains 13 worlds or so and some small Shortcut Worlds. Shortcut Worlds Shortcut Worlds are new things in this game. If the gang uses a cannon, it won't be shot to a particular world, but instead to a Shortcut World. There is only a fortress or tower inside, and it contains for the rest 1-5 other levels and an Enemy Course. Special Worlds When getting past World 10, the player unlocks 2 special worlds. These worlds only contain a castle boss and normal courses. There are courses based on every kind of area theme. Every level must be unlocked. Enemies Main Enemies Boss Enemies Boss Airship Items Coin Red Coin Red Ring Star Coin ? Block Winged ? Block Used Block Brick Block Blue POW Block Red POW Block Beanstalk Flagpole Midway Flag Super Mushroom Fire Flower Ice Flower Thunder Flower Mega Mushroom Mini Mushroom Propeller Mushroom Bullet Suit Blue Shell Penguin Suit Frog Suit Super Star P Balloon Classic Mushroom Hammer Suit Boomerang Suit 1-Up Mushroom 3-Up Moon Warp Pipe Rocket Pipe Yoshi Egg (? Block) Green Yoshi Egg Yellow Yoshi Egg Red Yoshi Egg Light Block / Glow Block Propeller Block Super Guide Block (as Toadbert) Flip Block Shark Mushroom Spin Drill Water Flower ♪ Block Boo Mushroom ¿ Block Suit Blaster Egg Block Grab Block Koopa Shell Lakitu Cloud Goomba Shoe Killer Goomba Shoe Poision Mushroom 1-Down Mushroom Robo Flower Spring Mushroom Sand Mushroom Frozen Mushroom Burning Mushroom Category:New Super Bradly Bros Series